shatter the mind
by montanya87
Summary: Alexandria is a mysterious woman who happen to have a fierce and uncaring attitude and will do anything to protect those under her wing. When Rick meets her he dosent know what to think of her. Blood, Gore, Cursing, Sex, and drugs. Will they both get their heads out of their asses and finally open up? or will they end up killing either other?
1. Author note

Hi everyone,

I've been on this site for many years now and have read so many great stories everyone has posted. I myself never really had the guts to actually post something so I decided to just go for it. Its my first, so please be gentle with it. I would like for people to tell me what they think and feel about it. I thank you in advance for reading my fanfic that I will try to update as much as possible. I also just want to say that I will do everything to not abandon anything I decide to post, not just this fanfic. I understand under circumstances that people do and I hope that I will not have to. Anyways! Please enjoy!

Forever greatful,

Author D


	2. The meeting

Rick drunkinly stumbles up the stairs to his grandsons room, they had adventures to go on, stuff to steal, shit to blow up. He kicks the door open to Mortys room and walks in. His eyes quickly adjust to the dark. His instincts kick in when he sees two bodies in his grandkids bed. A woman by the looks of the curvy body under the blanket. But Rick knew Morty wasnt a popular kid, so whoever this woman is, isnt someone Morty invited in. He grabs her ankle and yanks her off the bed, fast. She hits the floor and groans. Looking to Morty, Rick thanks that's he didnt wake up.

Alexandria groans when he head hits the floor. She feels a slightly muscular but very slim body straddle her waist and hold a knife to her throat. She knew who he was already. She hasn't met him yet, but she knew who he was. Rick Sanchez, the infamous dad of Beth who left and fucked off into space who came back not too long ago. "Who the fuck are you," Rick demands letting the knife dig into her neck.

Alexandria rolls her eyes. Using the position in her favor she slides out from under the man. She stands up and ruffles her already messy hair. As soon as he stands up Alexandria gently pushes him out of the room and as she does so she says "You'll figure it out in the morning. Goodnight Sanchez," as he is completely out of the room she closes the door and clims back into bed and is asleep as soon and she closes her eyes.

Rick stares at the closed door and runs his temple already feeling a headache coming on. With a sigh he stumbles to his room and falls into his cot and falls asleep.

~the next morning~

Alexandria wakes up early, as usual, and quickly showers and gets ready. She puts on a white short sleeve crop top, a grey and black plaid pencil skirt and some white slip on vans. She puts her hair into a ponytail and ties it off with her favorite orange ribbon. She walks downstairs and into the kitchen.

She looks through the pantry and finds some ingredients to make breakfast. She makes pancakes, eggs, bacons, and hashbrowns. She sets the table, makes some coffee and sits and waits for the family to join her. The first to come down is Beth, ready for the day. When Beth steps into the dining room she sees Alexandria and starts to tear up. "Alexandria" Beth starts, she smiles "welcome home"

The two women start conversations and wait for the rest of the family to come downstairs. Next is Summer who also starts to tear up and hugs Alexandria very tightly. Then comes Morty who is excited. Rick, then comes down with a massive hangover. He sits at the table not acknowledging anyone until he gets semi comfortable in his chair. "Goodmorning dad" Beth greets with a smile. Rick grunts and looks over to Alexandria and glares.

Alexandria wears an amused smirk as Rick glares at her. "So I finally get to meet the infamous Rick Sanchez," her voice was velvety and fully of fake honey. "The names Alexandria Grimm Blackwell," she introduces herself.

"Dad," Beth starts "Alexandria is the woman who took care of me after...mom passed away,"

Rick stares at the woman who raised her daughter while he was fucking around in space. Alexandria, he knew that name. He hadn't met any of hers before but there was a couple Alexandrias in the citadel. They were fierce and very strong. They had a protective streak and did anything to protect who they take under their wing. He didnt think that he would be meeting the Alexandria in this demention. He hated it. Not being in the know. He didnt know about her and it pissed him the fuck off.

Jerry comes stumbling into the dining room and sees Alexandria. "Alexandria... why are you here. I though you were in jail still," he hated this woman. Both her and Rick. They were both dicks, they made his family fall apart.

"Was, Dumbass, get with the program," Alexandria says annoyed without taking her eyes off of Rick who was still trying to figure her out.

"Jail," Rick cant help but question.

"Before you came back Alexandria was one of Mortys teachers. She taught his Math class. Alexandria found out about a bully Morty had and she kinda...snapped. At that moment Mortys bully happen to be beating Morty up. Alexandria saw and well she fucked the kid up. The kid got sent the the Emergency and was put into the ICU. His parents pressed charges but Alexandria was able to talk her way around and only got a 2 year sentence." Summer explains. She remembered that day well. She never saw her pseudo grandma so angry before.

Rick couldn't help but be impressed. Now he knew that this Alexandria was also a fierce protector and would protect his grandkids. She took in Beth too, so Beth was also under her wing. He could tell though. This woman was going to be a pain in his ass.

"When did you get out..." Jerry asks his pseudo mother in law. Rick cant help but roll his eyes.

"If you actually listened you would know, dumbass." Alexandria rolls her eyes as well. "Anyways. I'm back home now, I'll try not to beat up any other teenagers." The family, except Rick and Jerry, laugh at her statement. Alexandria was happy to be home, she couldn't wait what adventures await


End file.
